pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Yanma
| name=Yanma| jname=(ヤンヤンマ Yanyanma)| image=193Yanma.png| ndex=193| evofrom=None| evointo=Yanmega| gen=Generation II| pronun= YAN-mah | hp=65| atk=65| def=45| satk=75| sdef=45| spd=95| total=350| species=Clear Wing Pokémon| type= / | height=3'11"| weight=83.8 lbs| ability=Speed Boost *Compoundeyes| color='Red'| gender=50% ♀/ 50% ♂ }} Yanma (ヤンヤンマ Yanyanma) is a Clear Wing / -Type Pokémon. Its evolves to Yanmega by leveling up after learning Ancientpower. Game Info Locations |goldsilver=Route 35 |gsrarity=Rare |crystal=Route 35 |crarity=Rare |rubysapphire=Trade |rsrarity=None |emerald=Trade |erarity=None |fireredleafgreen=Ruin Valley |frlgrarity=Rare |diamondpearl=Great Marsh |dprarity=Rare |platinum=Great Marsh |ptrarity=Uncommon |heartgoldsoulsilver=Route 35 |hgssrarity=Rare |blackwhite=Route 14 |bwrarity=Rare }} Side Game Locations |Channel=Back Yard |Trozei=Endless Level 18 Endless Level 38 Forever Level 18 Mr. Who's Den |PMD1=Silent Chasm (1F-8F) Pitfall Valley (9F-15F) Remains Island (B9F-B15F) |PMD2=Steam Cave (1F-8F) Upper Steam Cave (1F) Lush Prairie (1F-5F) |Ranger2=Union Road }} Pokédex Entries | name=Yanma| gold=If it flaps its wings really fast, it can generate shock waves that will shatter windows in the area.| silver=Its large eyes can scan 360 degrees. It looks in all directions to seek out insects as its prey.| crystal=It can see in all directions without moving its big eyes, helping it spot attackers and food right away.| ruby=Yanma is capable of seeing 360 degrees without having to move its eyes. It is a great flier that is adept at making sudden stops and turning midair. This Pokémon uses its flying ability to quickly chase down targeted prey.| sapphire=Yanma is capable of seeing 360 degrees without having to move its eyes. It is a great flier that is adept at making sudden stops and turning midair. This Pokémon uses its flying ability to quickly chase down targeted prey.| emerald=It can see 360 degrees without moving its eyes. It is a great flier capable of making sudden stops and turning midair to quickly chase down targeted prey.| firered=Its large eyes can scan 360 degrees. It looks in all directions to seek out insects as its prey.| leafgreen=If it flaps its wings really fast, it can generate shock waves that will shatter windows in the area.| diamond=Its eyes can see 360 degrees without moving its head. It won't miss prey, even those behind it.| pearl=Its eyes can see 360 degrees without moving its head. It won't miss prey, even those behind it.| platinum=It can hover in one spot by flapping its wings at high speed. It flits about to guard its territory.| heartgold=If it flaps its wings really fast, it can generate shock waves that will shatter windows in the area.| soulsilver=Its large eyes can scan 360 degrees. It looks in all directions to seek out insects as its prey.| black=It can hover in one spot by flapping its wings at high speed. It flits about to guard its territory.| white=It can hover in one spot by flapping its wings at high speed. It flits about to guard its territory.| }} out of game: Yanma is the name of a pervillain from the manga series Rave Master Category:Generation II Pokémon Category:Flying Pokémon Category:Bug Pokémon Category:Pokémon Category:Dual-Type Pokémon Category:Red Pokémon Category:Basic Pokémon Category:Johto Pokémon Category:Body style 13 Pokémon Category:Bug group Pokémon